Sax
|dlc = April 19, 2018 (JDU) |artist = |year = 2015 |nogm = 4 each |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = |pc = / / |gc = / / |lc = |title = |perf= Laure Dary (P1) Aurelie Sériné (P2) }}"Sax" by was planned to be in the main tracklist of but it was cancelled for unknown reasons. It has been later released on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of women, all of whom resemble super-villains or criminals. P1 P1 has shoulder length black hair. She wears a lavender masquerade mask, blue and orange cap, a pink hooded suit which is cut on the sides of the rib-cage, which exposes a purple strapless bra, a black tied up belt, black straps around her left leg, and a pair of navy blue shoes. P2 P2 has lavender hair in a high ponytail with bangs. She wears a red and orange masquerade mask, an orange and red short sleeved suit split in half by color, two black bow-ties (one around her neck and one on her waist), and a pair of knee high stiletto boots that are half-split between red and orange. P3 P3 has pink hair in a braid. She wears a blue masquerade mask, a navy blue suit with halter straps, a corset, a cape at the hips, and navy blue ankle boots. Sax coach 1.png|P1 Sax coach 2.png|P2 Sax coach 3.png|P3 Background The background begins at a dark, neon-lit area, which moves from right to left. A limousine and the outline of roulette wheels move along this area. This area also briefly appears at the end of the song. During the pre-chorus, there are three panels, each containing a silhouette of each dancer. It lights up one by one with P1 with the color red talking on a phone, P3 with the color yellow sneaking with a camera, and P2 in the color pink seen clutching a bag. Then the colors shift to different coaches doing fighting style moves. Now their colors are different: P1 is red, P2 is yellow, and P3 is pink. During the first and second chorus, there are a massive amount of explosive flames with silhouettes of the dancers in the center. It then switches to a glass tunnel (the flames being visible through the glass), where the dancers are on purple delivery trucks. There are also orange and yellow helicopters flying by the dancers. During the second verse, there is a dark purple safe door, which opens with blue diamonds and blue rectangles tightly formed in a rectangular tunnel where blue cars are driving. A big purple steering wheel is also seen controlling the cars. At the third verse, the screen is dark blue which means the ocean and there are submarines and an outline of a radar screen. At the final parts of the song, it changes to glowing shapes of satellite dishes and rocket ships with a large countdown meter in the center. The countdown starts in a blue color from the number 20, as soon the countdown starts it turns yellow starting from 19 to 11, and finally red from 10 to 1. After the countdown, the dancers fly through space on a rocket ship along with other rocket ships. Then after the last chorus, a big purple planet that resembles Jupiter appear with flying rockets behind. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine. Each Gold Move occurs starting from P3 to P1. Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: *'P3:' Put your right hand on your right hip. *'P2:' Put your hands under your chin. *'P1:' Squat down and put your right hand under your chin. Gold Move 4: *'P3: '''Raise your right arm. *'P2:' Put both hands out in front of you. *'P1:' Stand back up and press your hands downward. Sax_gm_1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 Sax_gm_4.png|Gold Move 4 Sax gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Trivia * "Goddamn" and "ass" (from "smartass") are censored. * The routine was first seen in the official music video for The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) six months before the official dance was leaked. ** Since the official video is used in the routine for The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody), one can see the coaches of Sax in the background. * The song s code name was first discovered in the files of the demo. ** The video file for the routine was later found in the archives. * P2 appears in the concept art of the background for All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance). * The coaches appear on a sticker, with a background of a golden ship with the caption "OWN3D!". It can be unlocked through the Gift Machine. * The bridge is cut from the track in the game. * P2 is featured on the Beta PAL box art. * As soon as the bridge starts, P3 s glove becomes shorter. * The line "The type of red hot love that got me freezin' cold." is misinterpreted as "The type of red hot love that got me freezin' 'cause." * In some parts of the song, "Play what I want with that sax" is misinterpreted as "Play one on one with that sax". Gallery Game Files Sax Cover Phone.jpg|''Sax'' Sax Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach 22193058 1807289215965949 258406285 n.png|The sticker from the Gift Machine Theme 01 item 09 b.png Theme 01 item 09 a.png In-Game Screenshots Sax jd2016 menu.png|''Sax'' on the menu (2016) Sax jd2016 load.png| loading screen (2016) Sax jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2016) Sax jd2016 score.png| scoring screen (2016) Sax jd2017 menu.png|''Sax'' on the menu (2017) Sax jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Sax jd2017 score.png| scoring screen (2017) Sax_jd2018 menu.png|Sax on the menu (2018) (Easter skin) Sax_jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) Sax_jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Sax_jd2018 score.png| scoring screen (2018) Others Unknown2018or2019.jpg|''Sax'' appearing in The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) s music video CottonmouthMV new image from JDU poster.jpg|Promotional screenshot from a poster advertising Sax jdnow no gui.jpg Videos Official Music Video Fleur East - Sax (Official Video) Teaser Sax - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Sax - Just Dance 2016 Sax - Just Dance 2017 Sax - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Sax - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Leaked Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Pages that won Article of the Month